Let It Go All Over the Bounty
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: Echo is home alone, and she's in a singing mood. Ninjago one-shot for Echo. (Warning: May contain spoilers for people reading A Powerful Echo.)


**This is what happens when I watch the music video for Let It Go on repeat and then get really bored. **

* * *

"Echo!" Alex called from the upper deck.

Echo ran up. "Yeah?" she asked.

"We're heading out," Lloyd told her. "We'll be back soon."

"Misako, Sensei, Garmadon, and Dr. Julien are out too," Cole added. "You think you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Of course!" Echo chimed. "I'm responsible."

"We know you are," Zane said with a smile. "But you'll be all by yourself. You're welcome to come with us..."

"Zaney, I'll be fine," Echo assured them. "Go do what you have to do."

"Okay, but there's one rule for you," Nya said.

"What's that?" Echo asked.

"No wild parties, eh!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah, I mean if you throw a party we have to be here to," Lillie said. "You can't have a party and not invite the ninja and Samurai X."

"Exactly," Jay agreed. "So, you got that?"

"No parties, I got it," Echo said.

"Good, let's go," Kai said, and they took off.

Echo looked around the upper deck. She ran up to the bridge and looked out the periscope. Once the ninja were in distance she ran to the computer and typed away. A music player popped up and Echo scrolled through the playlists until she found one labeled _Echo's Tunes_. She clicked it and scrolled through her songs, picking one. Let it Go from Disney's Frozen began to play. She pushed the intercom button and taped it down. Smiling at her work, she quickly ran back outside where the music could still be heard.

_The snow glows white  
__On the mountain tonight  
__Not a footprint to be seen  
__A kingdoms of isolation  
__And it looks like I'm the queen_

Echo slowly walked to the middle of the deck.

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
__Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried  
_The wind gently picked up around Echo.  
_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
__Be the good girl you always have to be  
__Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
__Well, now they know_

Echo spun around so she was facing the side of the Bounty that faced Ninjago City.

_Let it go, let it go  
__Can't hold it back anymore_

She made a small cloud in her hands.

_Let it go, let it go  
__Turn away and slam the door_

She lifted her arms and the cloud spread out to the sky.

_I don't care  
__What they're going to say  
__Let the storm rage on,_

Rain began pouring down around the Bounty but nowhere else.

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

She walked over to the edge of the Bounty and put her hands on the rail.

_It's funny how some distance  
__Makes everything seem small  
__And the fears that once controlled me  
__Can't get to me at all_

She backed up a few steps.

_It's time to see what I can do  
__To test the limits and break through_

Echo raised her arms and lighting flashed in the sky above the Bounty.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
__I'm free_

The rain let up slightly.

_Let it go, let it go  
__I am one with the wind and sky_

The wind picked up around Echo again.

_Let it go, let it go  
__You'll never see me cry  
__Here I stand  
__And here I'll stay  
__Let the storm rage on_

The clouds turned darker, the winds picked up even more, and the rain fell harder. Soon it turned to hail and fell onto the deck, yet none of it hit a small area around Echo.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
__My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
__And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

She walked over to the edge again.

_I'm never going back,  
__The past is in the past_

Echo spun away and made her way back to the center of the deck.

_Let it go, let it go  
__And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
__Let it go, let it go  
__That perfect girl is gone  
__Here I stand  
__In the light of day_

Above Echo, the clouds broke a little letting a small day of sun shine down on her.

_Let the storm rage on!  
__The cold never bothered me anyway_

Echo walked down to the lower decks, the storm vanishing behind her.

* * *

The ninja and Nya returned to the Bounty and walked down to the lower decks. "Echo, we're back," Lloyd said.

"I'm in here!" Echo called.

The ninja and Nya walked into the game room to find Echo playing video games. Alex nudged Kai, just because he was the closest. "You see what you've guys have done? You've got her into playing video games," she chided.

Cole rolled his eyes. "So what did you do while we were gone?" he asked.

Echo shrugged. "The usu.."

"And what does that mean?" Kai asked. "This is the first time you've been home alone."

"No... Dr. Julien once left me here alone... So did Uncle Garmadon," Echo informed them.

"We're back!" Sensei's voice called from the upper deck.

"Dad!" Echo said, jumping up. She ran out of the room.

The ninja and Nya exchanged looks. "What do you suppose the usu. is?" Nya asked.

"We may never know," Jay said.

"Nah," Tove said. "I'll check the security cameras later."

Echo, who'd stopped outside the door, froze. She ran up to the upper deck and hugged Wu. "I'm glad you're back, Daddy," she said. She gave Misako a hug and then ran up to the bridge. She pulled up the security footage and pressed delete. She sighed and sat down. "Best. Day. Ever," she breathed.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
